Tension
by xStrangex
Summary: The Kazekage and The Hokage are the ex's? Okay, I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I thought it being a fiction site makes it obvious it's not mine? Fine, I do not own the awesome Naruto.

Let's begin...

Naruto's friends were getting dizzy from his pacing.

"Naruto, stop pacing." Sakura said.

Naruto halted and turned to face her

"Gaara's arriving today!"

"So?"

"It's going to be awkward!" Naruto stated, as if that was obvious.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to date the Kazekage." Sai flatly said.

Naruto glared at him and Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"No problem."

Naruto sighed, defeated. "What should i do?"

"Talk to him." Sakura suggested.

"And say what?"

"That you still want him." She said, like he was the biggest idiot.

"Naruto sputtered. "I..do not!"

Naruto looked away to hide a blush.

So it wasn't a secret that the two Kage's has had intimate relations. Naruto loved the man, he really did, but he just wished Gaara could be a little bit more...expressive!

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki knew the meaning of that word, thank you very much.

"Sure you don't." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto was about to retort when there was a knock at the door and an ANBU guard peeked in.

"The guests have arrrived."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reviewing DarkLightNinja, Darkmaster of the arts, Matatabi-san.

I now bring you a somewhat proper chapter :)

Chapter 2

Talk about awkward. Gaara completely ignored him! He had to admit that really hurt

He had come with his sister, Temari. Kankuro wasn't with them, which was quite fortunate for a certain blonde. Gaara hadn't changed much these few months except for his hair which had gotten a bit longer.

Naruto had 'Indirectly' hinted to Gaara that he might need some time to adjust and concentrate on his new role as Hokage, so a relationship would be a distraction.

Okay maybe he didn't say it exactly in those exact words, but can you blame him? His boyfriend could be scary when he wanted to be! Naruto might be a hero to his village but he valued his..ahem 'manly' bits.

Gaara had said he understood, so why was he mad? The fact that Naruto had stopped all communication with the man had nothing to do with it, not at all...

"Well maybe he just didn't recognize you since you're actually not wearing orange for once," offered Sai, as sympathy.

Naruto gave him a glare.

"It's true," he defended.

"Whatever, see you later," Naruto started walking.

"Bye dickless!"

Naruto groaned. It's seems he'll never be rid of that nickname, not if Sai had anything to do with it.

He and Gaara actually had a somewhat normal relationship (one-sided conversations don't count) he liked to talk, Gaara liked to listen.

Contrary to popular belief, it was actually Gaara that initiated their first kiss. Who knew? He was a little odd, just perfect..

Then Naruto became hokage and he got all impulsive again with his actions.

Both he and Gaara being powerful leaders to two great nations, he had thought...hell he wasn't even thinking at all. Sakura was right, he was an idiot.

But now that Gaara was here for a few days, he could find some ways to get into his love's good books! "what if there was someone else?" Naruto thought to himself.

Ugh! All this thinking was making his head hurt, he needed a distraction.

Gaara was standing by the window, looking out. His sister was sitting on the bed. He was confused and a little pissed that Uzumaki just stopped communicating with him.

Sure he understood that him being Hokage now meant he was going to have a lot of work. He wondered how he's friend was copying. He could just imagine him going all 'doing all this paperwork is so boring ttebayo!' Gaara snorted. Yeah, that was just like his Naruto.

but still, a letter would have been nice.

"Why him?" Gaara didn't understand it. Surely there were other people he could have dated?

"Because he's everything you're not," was Temari's reply.

"I need to get some air," Gaara said, suddenly.

He needed to blow off some steam.

Naruto reached the private training grounds. It seems there was someone there already. Their back was turned to him.

Red hair?

Naruto wasn't ready for a confrontation. He should have turned back, walked away...

"Gaara?"


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! An update ;P

Chapter 3

Damn! When did Gaara learn to hit like that? Naruto thought from his seat on his bed. Maybe encouraging him to learn taijutsu wasn't a very good idea... He ache all over. Sure, maybe he deserved it..

Naruto groaned. Sporting a busted lip, a black eye and a few broken ribs probably, damn it hurt to breathe "This sucks," Naruto whined.

"Well you did tell me to let your wounds heal on their on," Sakura reminded him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"So the Kazekage finally snapped?" Sai stated.

"It wasn't like that!"

Why am i defending him?

"So he didn't kick your ass?"

"Shut up, Sai"

3 days later..

Gaara, didn't mean to lose control like that, he couldn't help it. When he saw Naruto, he just felt so angry!

Part of him wanted to regret doing that to his precious person, but another part of him said he deserved it. maybe he did. Gaara did feel better after that 'workout' like the blonde would call it, he snorted. Maybe he should go check up on him? He was kinda starting to feel a little guilty...

"I still can't believe you beat up the Hokage," Temari commented while trying not to laugh.

Gaara was fixing up his robes in front of the mirror. He scowled at her "It's not funny, Temari."

The meeting was boring, and Gaara kept staring at him. Naruto wanted to shrink back into his seat from that glance.

Maybe he did feel guilty about what he did?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Naruto couldn't sleep.

Gaara heard a tap on the window. He got up and went to check out what was happening.

Who could it be at this hour..

Naruto?

He opened the window and let the blond in "Naruto, we have a door-mph!" Gaara was shocked when he was pulled into a fierce kiss by an eager blond.

Naruto took Gaara's shock as an opportunity to shove tongue into his mouth.

It's been long.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara said when the two parted for breath.

"I want you."

Naruto was too distracted to notice the packed stuff.

Gaara woke up early for their trip back home, he untangled himself from the blonde.

He took his time to just admire his precious person. He looked so innocent, peaceful when he was sleeping 'I do not deserve to have you, it really hurts me to keep this from you but the fear of losing you is too great. I couldn't bare it. I know i am being selfish and a coward...I'm sorry Naruto' he thought.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Naruto woke up with a contented sigh. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. The sheets fell to his waist.

Naruto stared at his state of undress, memories of last night. Bodies, slick with sweat.

He blushed, prettily.

"Gaara," looking around he found a letter on the night stand sprawled 'Naruto' in neat hand writing.

Went back to Suna,

I thought you knew

Talk soon?

Love, Gaara

Naruto smiled, sadly.

Gaara..

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

Behold, my first named chapter ;P Hope you like! ;)

Chapter 4: Sexy no Jutsu!

"Troublesome."

"I wanna see Gaara."

"We understand, but why _**that**_?" Shikamaru asked again.

"It 's the only way," Naruto defended.

"Minna."

"What!" they all turned to face him.

"If i may, this might actually work," Said Sai, fake smile on.

Sakura just kept twitching.

They were all gathered in the Hokage's office because Naruto wanted to share his 'brilliant' idea.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, you're not allowed to hit me," Naruto said from his hiding place behind Shikamaru.

"What a drag," he grumbled.

Once Naruto was sure he wouldn't get a beating, he went back to sit on the chair behind his desk.

"Consider this your new mission," he grinned.

"You're an idiot," Said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan..," Naruto complained.

"Yosh! Then i shall join you my friend on this quest for love and eternal youth!" Lee supplied enthusiastically.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"dickless, i am coming too."

Naruto scowled.

"I'm only coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid and ruin our reputation, you baka." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "Alright! You only have a few hours to prepare. Shikamaru, you know what to do.

"Yes sir," was his lazy reply. He added '_**troublesome paperwork' **_under his breath.

**In Suna..**

"How do i look?" Naruto asked after fixing up her hair and clothes.

"Like you don't have a dick."

"Sai!"

"your boobs are too big."

Sakura just watched and waited for the two to quit bickering. She couldn't believe she let Naruto pull her into this..

"Sakura-chan?"

"Honestly, you look very pretty. Gaara will fall in love with you.''

"heheee...hey!

Sakura just ignored her. "We need to do something about those whisker marks."

"Hm? Oh.."

The Kazekage's Office

Gaara was sat doing some work when someone just barged right into his office, breathing hard. She locked the door, fixed her robes and walked to a startled and wide eyed Kazekage.

"Gaara, your guards are tough ttebayo!"

"You sure like to draw attention to yourself," Said a not so pleased Gaara.

"Aww but Gaara-sama," Naruto pouted.

Gaara wasn't going to fall for that. "You are the Hokage and you need to act a little responsibly."

"I am."

"With the sexy technique?"

"Well..." She scratched her cheek.

"Come here," Gaara patted his lap.

"Gaa..ra?"

"I promise i won't try anything." He put on what he hoped was a reassuring face.

You couldn't really tell, but Naruto knew it was sincere. She got closer to Gaara and sat on his lap.

Gaara gave her a knock on the head.

"Ow! Gaara you tricked me!"

"That was for your recklessness," He smirked. He put one blond bang behind her ear.

She pouted. "I prefer you hengeless."

Naruto blushed crimson. "Let's go get you some ramen?"

Naruto was up from Gaara's lap in seconds.

Gaara just got up (gracefully) and followed the bubbly blond.

Naruto never seized to amaze him...

There it is. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for late update, for that i bring you my longest chapter yet! :D

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 5: The Music Festival

They were still in Suna, they were sitting on the rooftop just basking in the night glow. Naruto was laying his head on Gaara's shoulder. His hair smelt nice... Gaara has never really been a fan of physical contact but he really didn't mind it from the blond. He *shudders* kinda craved it.

"Naruto, you never told me what happened to Sasuke."

"You mean the teme?"

Gaara just raised a brow at him, or rather were his brow should be.

"Uh..yeah Sasuke, well, do you remember that him and his gang (Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin) fought for our side during the war against Madara right?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well there really isn't much to say except that because he redeemed himself. He is free to do whatever he wishes, even stay in Konoha." He sighed.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's still my friend."

"After all that he did to you?"

"He's changed."

"Naruto.."

"Let's go inside i'm freezing!" Naruto jumped up and held a hand to Gaara.

This conversation was over.

"I wanna cuddle with my panda-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Panda-"

"Naruto.."

Gaara gave the blonde that look that meant murder if he continued with that sentence.

"Ehehe, Gaara...you're so serious. He said sheepishly with his hand at the back of his head then his face went bright.

"Ne, Gaara? Are you going to come to the music festival? It's gonna be huge! All the villages are attending!" He was practically bouncing.

"Please say you'll come." Naruto was giving Gaara that pleading look.

"Okay." Naruto brightened.

"But we can't be seen together." his face fell

Gaara felt his heart twist. "You know other people can't know about us, it's dangerous."

"I know, and i appreciate you worrying about me, but i can take care of myself."

"I'm am merely trying to be a good boyfriend?"

'Boyfriend' Naruto blushed. It still sounded so strange, but it felt so warm inside knowing Gaara belonged to him.

"Well, boyfriend, lead the way, we're going to bed!"

The Music Festival

Everyone was all dressed up for the festival. Hokage in a red kimono, with his kage robes on top. His hair all done up in messy spikes as usual. All in all he hoped he looked good enough for him...

And there he was. Gaara was wearing a green kimono with his white kage robes and his hair was in a messy high 'ponytail?' With some bangs left to roam free.

Coming closer..closer...

"Hello, Naruto."

"Gaara, wow..you look.."

"I see you're wearing my color."

Naruto snapped out of it "y-eah, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Th-anks," Naruto blushed furiously.

"I like your-"

"Ahem," Saukura cleared her throat.

"Hello,Naruto." Temari waved at him.

He didn't even notice them there.

"Uh..hi Temari, I didn't see you there."

"No shit," Kankuro snorted under his breath.

"Okay..so thanks for com-"

A woman came up to them. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, hokage can i borrow you for a minute? There are people i would like you to meet."

Naruto was hesitant to leave, but he had to do it. It was his job after all. Surely Gaara understood?

Gaara was busy glaring at the woman. By the time he noticed, his blonde was wandering off with her.

"See you soon Gaara!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was bored, all this political talk boring him. He was starting to think this was more of Gaara's thing (not that Gaara was boring). His mouth was starting to hurt from all the fake grins and smiling. 'Someone save me'

Meanwhile...

Gaara was busy scowling at the sight far across, of Naruto laughing with that woman.

"You know, if looks could kill, that poor woman would be dead by now," Temari chuckled.

"Poor woman? She's all over him."

"Haha! Gaara don't tell me you're jealous? She had that look of glee on her face.

'Sisters..'"

Instead of standing there just glaring, why don't you go over to him. He looks like he's dying over there," She laughed.

"Yeah, maybe you can ask him for a dance," kankuro nudged him.

Gaara looked at him in distaste at his suggestion. Before he could protest, His sister was dragging him through the crowd.

"Temari-"

Naruto saw them in the crowd coming towards him and saw his chance.

"Oi, Gaara!" He waved, then he remembered where he was. "Sorry, excuse me."

When he reached the two siblings he let out a sigh. "Thank you for getting me out of there!"

Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Well guys i hate to love and leave you, but i have a dance to attend," Temari winked at them and dissappeared.

"What's going on?" 'Was Gaara blushing?'

"Would you like to dance?"

"What? Oh..dance...sure. Hey! What happened to us not supposed to be seen together?" Naruto reminded him.

"I guess your impulsiveness is starting to rub off on me," he smirked.

"Hey!"

Gaara just ignored him and dragged Naruto to the dance floor.

They had their arms around each other, moving to the rthymn.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't cheat on me, would you?"

Naruto glared at him "Where did that come from? Of course i wouldn't."

Gaara decided to tease the fiery blonde.

"Cause i would kill you."

Naruto eeped, and almost jumped three feet in the air.

'Yeah, I still got it' Gaara proudly thought.

"Gaara! Don't ever do that again" Naruto said, was dramatically holding his chest were his heart was.

Gaara just laughed. "Oh, come on. I was only teasing."

"And it's even creepier when you do that," Naruto added.

"Okay, no more laughing," Gaara smiled, and stretched his arms for a hug.

Naruto melted into his arms.

He touched Gaara's ponytail.

"I like the way you did your hair."

"Thanks, It was Temari's idea."

'Damn sisters..'

There it is, hope you enjoyed it ;)

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for late update. And thank you to all of you that read/review/favorite or put this story on alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but i do own the Naruto in this story hehe

Author's Note: It's a few years in the future, so they have telephones. I guess this makes it slightly AU? ;P

"Talking"

_**Thoughts?**_

It was a warm day in Konoha. Naruto was staring outside through his window at the hokage tower. He hadn't had much work lately, and for that he was grateful. Did he ever tell you that he hated paperwork? He does.

The air in the artmosphere was so peaceful. It was so calm, too calm. Like a calm before the storm...

Naruto was jolted out of is musings by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is that the way to greet an _**old **_friend?" A voice at the end of the line said.

_**Gaara**_

Warmth spread through him at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Well hello Kazekage?" He said, seductively.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked worried.

Naruto was a little startled by that question. "Yeah, why?"

"Well you sounded a little...different." _**Not like your usual loud self.**_

"Oh. I have been feeling a little off today."

_**Well that explains it. "**_Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto was silent for a while.

"Naruto?"

"Nah, it's fine. Say, Gaara! Why did you call? Not that you can't call or anything...hey, i know! You missed me, admit it!"

Naruto was babbling again. Gaara noted the change of subject.

"Eh? Gaara-kun you're so mean. I wonder-"

His red head lover just chuckled.

"Naruto do you remember when we first started seeing each other?"

Naruto was cut off mid runt.

"Ah, how could i forget. I have never been that nervous my whole life! Except that time when i asked Sakura-chan..."

"I had to teach you everything," Gaara was smirking.

"Did not!"

"Oh you did." Naruto was just too easy to tease.

Naruto was about to bark back a retort when there was a knock.

"Hold on, Gaara."

"Yes, come in."

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted close to the village."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Evening had Temari, Kankuro and Gaara having dinner.

"You sure seem in a good mood, Gaara."

Gaara glared at her.

"It must be Naruto," his brother supplied.

Temari giggled.

Silence

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Gaara stopped eating, stood up and started pacing, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"You can't something like this from him for ever."

"What if i can?" Gaara said hopefully.

"Gaara..."

"He'll hate me."

Temari has never heard her brother sound so broken and defeated.

"I was so ashamed.."

"You can't be ashamed of your own-"

Door creaks open, small feet come paddling in. "Papa?"

Gaara turns to the voice with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told mama to bring me," A sandy blond haired child says, shyly.

Temari gives Gaara the look that says 'I told you so'

"Okay, I will tell him when i get to Kohoha for the negotiations."

TBC

I have no Idea where i'm going with this heh

What do you think Naruto's reaction should be? I'm afraid he might just break up with Gaara forever :(

Well you know what to do...

R&R!


End file.
